Jack is Back
by Shoysrock
Summary: AU of 'Call of the Yeti'. Vince fails to defend himself properly and gets a bumming from Grizzly Adams. Kodiak Jack/Vince Noir. PWP, short, crack-pairing.


"Howard? HOWARD?"

"You're all alone my little flower-girl." The man grunted, wetting his lips with a thick tongue. Vince backed up as much as he could, blindly reaching around to try to find something, anything to prevent inevitable rape.

But he couldn't. His wrist was grasped, held firm in the demanding thick clammy hands of the woodsman. Vince was in a panick, horrified now he couldn't squirm his arm out of his grasp, the man hungry...hungry for him.

"I'm not even a woman you berk!" Crying out the rank tobacco breath assaulted him as the older man went in to his neck. Choking he was being roughly slobbered and nibbled, the flannal-plaid man grinding his body against him. It was quite an odd, but horrible feeling. Blushing Vince wished he could slap himself for making the loud shrill squeaks instead of screams he was making; he couldn't help it if his neck was so sensitive! Not to mention his only free arm from the grasp trapped between his sweaty chest and his own, starting to shake as he unsuccessfully squirmed.

"Hnng!" _Well that's a hickie right there! "_GET OFF OF ME!"

"Now now pumpkin-pie, don't worry I like 'em young, man or girly-lady."

Vince wished he didn't hear that the man was playing for both teams.

Shutting his eyes he gave a buck, trying to kick his legs into Jack's groin. Unfortunately the man was too thick, his knees giving in as the man moved in to kiss him.

It was sloppy, tasting awful, worse than any woman he ever kissed. Vince's legs continued trying to push and kick but they were trapped, his body crushed against the wall while his mouth was violated. The mustache was making his upper lip tingle and itch badly.

_How did it come to this? I could have ran! _He thought, whimpering and grunting as the other grunted for a different reason. Something hard, not a hand was pressing into his stomach and he flinched with disgust, knowing what it was. His breath was being sucked out, like his saliva. His arms, trapped and pushing in the mess of vest and flannel as he was no longer properly standing on two feet...

It was getting incredibly arousing. He wasn't usually the one helpless. It was feeling quite wrong and confusing to him, being raped an all.

Pulling away Kodiak's lusts could not be contained anymore. With the strength of a bear he yanked off Vince's red scarf, giving him a burn. Yelping Vince's wrist was free, but his belt was quickly unlooped and pants shoved down, dropping past his thighs.

_Aww shit... _he thought, standing in his underwear with an erection jabbing into his hip.

"Mmm you so beautiful, so purty and all..."Kodiak Jack whispered in a harsh tone, rough like his unkempt beard. With another cry of protest Vince was yanked into his arms and nearly tossed to the mattress, head nearly bumping the wooden bedposts. The yellow light from the lantern on the bedside illuminated Jack's face as he laughed heartily and mounted him, Vince kicking best he can with pants around his ankles.

"HOWARD! NABOO! BOLLO! I'M GETTING...I'M GETTING RAAAPED!" Vince didn't care if he was screaming like a girl, stating the obvious. His hands were slapping and clawing at Jack's face, the man out of reach as he rudely ripped off his 'lady's Chelseas and skinny jeans. With an 'eek!' Vince shut his bare legs, wishing he wore underwear today.

"Ahh, you're biiiiig too!" Vince looked at him, panting already from the hammering heart in his ribcage. The way the man was looking at him, pushing his legs up to inspect his man-bits, made his gut flutter. It felt wrong, so very wrong that an insane bisexual hunter would eye his flaccid penis with such a sexual intent.

"F-fuck off!" Sitting up was not an option, his hips were lifted up as the hairy man settled into his crotch. He was even aware of the harsh, quick whimpers in his gasping breath from the fright and sensation of the braided beard tickling his legs and groin. But now was his chance! With a cry he punched the man in his nose when he leaned in a little too close. The beastly being snorted and growled, tossing his hat off and grabbing the protesting limbs. Vince's fearful frown became even frownier, yelping as Jack used his scarf to tie his hands together. Pushing them up over his head the long extra length was worked into a quick, complicated fishing knot to the bed-board.

_I'm not going to escape, aren't I?_

Both men were panting after this. Vince was wriggling like a fist, blue eyes wide like a fish, mouth open crying out in the frustration of being tied up like a fish out of water. His legs kicking once grabbed and pushed up, the sleek pale fashion-thighs and calves kicking in the air uselessly with the strength of a powerful swimming fish. Jack pushed up Vince's shirt, satisfying his lust at looking at the young man's nipples and undulating torso's muscles writhing and rippling like the waves on a lake. In fact, if there was anything besides game-hunting Jack loved fish-euphemisms, and so did he like his previous hermaphrodite mermangina lover...but that's another story, for another time.

But for now Jack imagined his squirming little feisty city-boy like a trapped rabbit, its 'foot' stuck in the clutches of his rusty bear traps. Course, now the trap would be his mouth. He couldn't wait to get a taste and make his little bunny-honey mewl with pleasure instead of terror.

"Just relax baby-boo, I just wanna have a taste of you, you do look so yummy, been a long time..."

Vince watched in horror as the man smiled happily and went down to his cock. Jerking he gasped as the man sucked him up, licking and slobbering his dick while the beard and mustache tickled his inner thigh and balls. The sensations were immediate: pleasure and a weightless, hopeless feeling pooling with the pulse to his hardening organ responding to the wetness of the dirty man's mouth. That and a curious-disgust.

"Stop it...stop...stop it..." His voice came out in a cracked whimper, his mouth dry from breathing so hard and loud. His head was up, watching as he got a sloppy blow job from a horny old man.

"Mmmpfh..." With a pop he pulled from the tip, smiling like a demented grandpa as he went down again, sucking the tip as chubby callused fingers quickly pumped his shaft.

_I don't want it! I don't! _"I...d...d-don't..."

"Come on Vincy, give in to me, I know you like it! All you pompadours like toot-toots!" Jack wasn't good at deep throating, but he did his best taking at least half of Vince's manhood to suck up and down, teeth sometimes chewing on him. Vince was feeling just enough arousal to stand nearly straight up, the teeth and horror doing in the rest of the blood flow to his heart to loudly and quickly beat.

"N-no..." His neck was hurting from its position and unfortunately the tricky suction and tongue swirling around was distracting him. Helplessness, sheer helplessness in his bound state gave him the most weirdest blowjob sensations he ever felt. Usually he was the dominant, yelling 'oh yeaaaah!' to the lovely lady...but this wasn't a lovely lady, it was a wild-man who's hairy face was scratching his bits.

"I can't take it anymore Vincy, let me take us away, up to the moooon!"

Vince let out a sigh of breath, rolling his eyes back with a moan. The tongue strayed too dangerously _wonderful _against the underside, but now the man was panting and slumped on top of him. He was jerked back into reality, a reality where his dick was swollen and a man was lustfully kissing him again. The sound of a zipper assaulted his ears. Something hot and hard sprung out, rubbing against his own dick to create a sudden sensation that alerted Vince to the prone nakedness of his untouched anus.

"Mpfff...MPFFH!" He groaned and protested into the saltier mouth, sucking in breath through his nose as he watched Jack pull out a tube of lube and an old-packaged condom.

"Never leave home without grannie's good ol' lubrication!" He laughed and pulled back, tearing open the condom with his yellow teeth. Vince's stomach lurched again at the knowledge the man's mouth was so dirty, and was around his own cold wet cock moments ago. Jack sat back, moaning as he slipped the protection on his stout shaft...Vince stared at it, gulping at how thick it was; it surely, surely couldn't...

"MmmMMM! You look so fiiiine..." Jack obviously couldn't recognize the look of terror on Vince's face. Unpopping the cork he gooped the beige-tinted lube on himself and his fingers, which were quick to finger Vince's unprepared rectum.

"Oh...GOD!" Huffing Noel arched, wincing as he braced himself. The finger was thrusting and wriggling, stretching as much as it could in Vince's tightness. It was hurting and an odd sensation for the lad, his breath hitching once Jack carelessly shoved another, humming and 'ooo!ing' at how sexy and nonconsensual Vince looked. In and out, in and out the fingers went, sucked tight into Vince.

"N-no seriously don't...I'm not i-into being bummed by Grizzely A-...Ah...AHDAMS..!"

It was hurting more now. But unfortunately it wasn't for long. While being scissored by the fingers they went in deep and were pushing against the fleshy organ, his prostrate. Each slow thrust into the tight suction touched against the male weakness.

"...a...h...ah..."

"That's a good boy now, likin' me a little more! Now I'm gonna fuck ya like a beast, lady!"

Withdrawing his fingers Vince hadn't realized how tense he was. He relaxed with a loud sigh from the break, though he still was sweating and making the soft noises of fear in his breath. Jack pushed his legs apart even more, spreading his saliva-drenched pelvis for the man to mount him. Making a gruff noise Jack grasped his slimy self and started to push himself into the hole.

"N...No! S-stop it! No, no, no, NO, NO, **NO**!"

His calls were unheeded, rising in pitch as he felt every hard inch of it slip inside. The lube was good, making it slip into the tightness. He clenched around it as he bucked, squirmed, shut his eyes to chew his lips at the odd and stretching sensations. It was very warm and he could feel the racing pulse of Jack inside, thrusting in and out a little to push deeper and deeper. Opening his eyes he saw how disgustingly pleased Jack looked, mouth open and drool in his beard, his eyes shut as Jack's hips roughly undulated in his thrusts. Vince was throbbing just as much as the elder in him, that is his anus muscles tight around his manhood. It was utterly distracting how powerful the sensation of that was. Vince couldn't stop trembling, no matter how many times he gulped down the achy butterflies in his throat.

"Oooh you're so good my bunny-pie!" Jack panted, smiling as he thrust a little harder. The man finally gave out from sitting up, panting as his hands were running all over Vince's body. Sweat against sweat Vince cried out, the angle changing a little in the copulation. He couldn't do anything to push the man's fingers off him, to remove them from brushing over his tingling nipples or arm pits. The salty smoky breath blasted his face and he turned his head, finding the pillow very convenient to try to muffle the childish fearful sounds he was making. He didn't want to cry out like this, whimpering like a dog or an abused child or a teddy bear set on fire in its dying stuffing.

The thrusting was faster now, the grunting loud in his ear. The breath was probably curling his hair into odd twisted shape. Worse He had to flinch again, Jack pushed his hair away and was sloppily kissing his ear as he fucked him.

"Nnn! Ah...H-help...F...fuck!"

Jack moaned as he pushed in far too easily, because his cock brushed again Vince's prostrate, his form crushing Vince now was rubbing his beer-belly against Vince's wet dick...and it kept hitting there. Vince's muscles spasmed and relaxed, flushing with blood and heat as he mewled. He didn't even notice for a moment as his heart fluttered and face blushed, relaxing with a loud moan into the quick thrusts of his rapist. The sensations against his cock were delightful, like a sloppy half-formed handjob around him, while the REAL pleasure was happening deep, deeper inside...

Vince started to notice, shakingly moaning and his eyes fluttering around in their sockets. His wrists were flexing, but the hands were gripping with terror. His hips were jerking in response to Jack's wild pace, the older man blubbering into his ear sweet raspy nothings.

"T-this is wrong...oh...God...wrong...wrong...wrong..."

_I shouldn't be enjoying this! I'm getting raped! I should be sobbing, screaming!_

He didn't want to feel it. He didn't want a hairy man's stubble and whiskers rubbing against his face. He didn't want to feel an annoying, pleasurable sensation pulsing through him from the stimulation inside and out. It was perplexing him, confusing. Wrong.

"Imma let you cum first sweetie-bee, lady's first!"

The old man's fist reached under and started to pump him. It was lubricated a little with his previous saliva, now the cold wetness warming from body heat.

"No sir, no I...don't need it no...s-seriously...hng...!" He bucked and yowled like a cat. The fisting was so fast, so much! Now Vince knew he was going to lose his mind. Gasping he gave in, legs limp and hip bones pressed against Jack as he took it deeper and deeper and the handjob faster and faster.

_Don't...c-...c..._

The mattress creaked loudly when Noel opened his mouth, letting out a yell. He spurted all over, flexing and heaving in the surprise-throes of ecstasy. He came so quickly, so suddenly in the wild mess of the fucking that was pounding his ass. Jack cooed and moaned, "Ahhh yes my Vincy!" not even caring his button down shirt was now coated with jizz, smearing all over the pale boy's stomach beneath him. Thoughts were suspended in the moments of his wild bucking, spilling his load out of the fist that caused it, pleasing his rapist.

"Gunna...ohoh!" Shutting his eyes Kodiak Jack let go of the now flaccid penis, grabbing unto his shoulders to steady his final thrusts. "I...OH...OH VINNNNNCYYYY!"

Vince's yelp was shaky, ending with a rattled breath of surprise, eyes lidded as he felt hot semen fill his insides. Both of the men were gasping for breath, Kodiak mumbling in a weird squealy voice as he slowly thrusted in and out of the channel, Vince fluttering his eyes shut to let the emotions wash over him. Shame, terror, and nagging pleasure was thrumming his whole brain. He felt like crying and yet going to faint with a smile on his face. It felt good, it felt bad, it felt sick...and his rear felt a bit distended and stinging once Jack slipped himself out. And then he felt flattened, whimpering once he collapsed on him to gasp and groan. He smelled like musk oxen.

It was a full minute for Vince to come down from his fleeting orgasm. He wasn't cold but warm from their heat and the sticky sweat they built up. His arms were aching from being held up so long, tied to the bed. His eat was wet and so was his left arm from his own drool and lips fro mwhen his head tossed back and forth, up and down in the act of copulation. His legs were trembling as he thought over what just occurred and how he was going to be dealing with being violated now in his life, especially so impromptu, tied up and fucked by the cabin leaser.

"H-Howard please c-come back...please..." He pleaded. It was what he could do at the moment, trapped and flabbergasted still. Jack laughed, rolling off of him and curling his fingers into Vince's hair, playing with the black curls like a doll.

"Mmm, such a fiiiiiine fine fuck you was girl, maybe we could go again..." He grunted, gently kissing Vince.

Vince didn't know what was keeping Howard and the gang, but he sure hoped it was soon again. He was surely in for a hard night, worse than boning any Yeti could be.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hope you enjoyed the little fic here. ;D**

**Shoys.**


End file.
